Diamond Hearts
Character Personality Diamond is shy around everyone, especially boys, and she hates attention. She has serious stage fright, and when ever she gets on stage, she faints. She really doesn't want to do her Legacy Day pledge because of it, but Ace convinces her when she says that she'll go up on stage with her. Diamond is a huge wallflower, and she doesn't really consider herself in any group, Royal, Rebel, Neutral, Roybel, or otherwise. She likes to go back to her room for lunch instead of eating in the Castleteria, and the teachers have given her full permission to do so. She is also helpful to everyone, fairy kind, a huge humanitarian, and terribly misunderstood. Everyone assumes that she ignores them because she classifies herself as too good for them, but in reality, it's that she's just fairy, fairy shy. She's also easily hurt with words and actions alike, and when someone insults her or shoves her, she gets upset and starts to cry, though she always runs away before they see her tears. In most ways, she's like Fluttershy from MLP FIM. She also loves the colors pink and yellow, making her even more similar to Fluttershy. Appearance Diamond has wavy, blonde hair that she always leaves down. Her right eye is always covered by her hair, which somehow makes her feel more secure. She feels that if she can't see them, they can't see her. She also has deep teal eyes and naturally long eyelashes, which accentuate her beauty. Oh, and she has a pink diamond around her left eye, like Lizzie's heart. Fairy tale – Alice in Wonderland How the Story Goes Story How does Diamond come into it? Diamond is on of Lizzie's daughters, and she never met her father until Legacy Day. (I reveal who her father is in her diary.) She doesn't really have a destiny in either her mother or father's story, as her brother is her father's heir, even if he doesn't want to since he would be marrying his step-sister (hint, hint). Relationships Family Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts: Diamond loves her mother more than anyone else in the world. ________, son of ______: Diamond didn't meet her father until Legacy Day, but she did find out who he was a few days in advance to that day. Diamond doesn't resent her father for leaving like her sister and brother do. She understands that he had his own destiny to follow, as both he and Lizzie were Royals, and both were from different stories. (hint again) Ace: Diamond's sister, Ace is Diamond's only family member who truly understands her. The only time Ace is nice is around Diamond. Otherwise, she's her usually vain, bossy, critical self. Spade: Diamond's brother, Spade isn't really that close to Diamond, but she still qualifies him as a friend. He's in the same boat as her, since neither of them know what their destinies are at the beginning of the story. Friends Ambrosia: Diamond's only friend other than Ace and Spade, Ambrosia is Diamond's exact replica (Only in persona and eye color, of course.) (hint once again). She is the only person who truly understands all of Diamond, which even Ace can't do. Pet The wildlife of the forest. Other than that, she doesn't have any pets. Outfits She only wears pink, yellow, and white with playing cards on it. Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *Any hints you see around her bio are for who her father is. *Do you see the reason for her and her two siblings' names? Quotes *stuff they say Notes *Birthday: August 28th *Star Sign: Virgo *Hobbies: Sewing and Painting *Likes: Her family and friends *Dislikes: Attention Gallery add photos! Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Females